Chaldea's Reaper of the Ice Blade
by gunner007
Summary: After Lady Caetuna successfully summoned out the Verbotan Eidolon Alexander and eliminated imperial forces of the Milites Empire, Kurasame was the last one to die among them. However, this is not the end of him.
1. Prologue

**I just need to post his to take this off from my mind for a while. However, if I could, I will probably continue this. Let me know if there's any error regarding the Fate series, I will fix it since I'm not quite knowledgeable to Fate series. Meanwhile I really need to complete my other work.**

 **...**

 **Chaldea's Reaper of the Ice Blade**

Prologue

…

…

 _"WAKE UP, KURASAME!"_

A man violently awoken and find himself in a middle of snowstorm.

 **Kurasame Susaya** , a grey-blue haired man in his mid-twenties, he is in his military gear of the **Dominion of Rubrum** , long dark coat with golden outlines fastened with few red belts, a long red cape, and a black mask that covers the lower portion of his face. Finding himself in the midst of snowstorm, and the sky right now is dark. _'…How…? How am I alive? And, where am I?'_ Looking around to try to see any light source, but none. _'I don't know why I end up in this place…I have to find myself shelter at least to think…'_

Curious of how he is still alive despite knowing that using Phantoma to summon the Alexander is a certain death.

He then decides to use his instinct and walk toward trying to find a shelter. Then, he saw a lump of snow in front, surprising himself for find his unconscious Tonberry lying on the ground almost being covered by snowstorm completely. "…What!?" He rushed toward to Tonberry and held it up. The Tonberry is alive but unconscious and also suffering from freezing. Kurasame was lucky to find his faithful companion before dying, then he struggles himself hurrying to find a shelter for Tonberry. As for his nickname is known as **Reaper of the Ice Blade** , which means cold temperature won't affect him. However, Tonberry can't resist against cold temperature. "Hang in there."

Right now, his mind is thinking a few odd things; like how did he end up in this place, and how was he alive after using his own Phantoma, how did his Tonberry ended up in this world. But, now he couldn't think any answer for those as he need to find a shelter fast, for his Tonberry.

After wandering for a long time while sheltering Tonberry with his outfit, he then feels glad to find a light source far away from him. _'…A light!'_ He stares down on his Tonberry before pushes on toward the light. Then _'Don't give up! I won't let you die ever since I failed to save that old lady…!'_ An image of an old lady appeared, and he felt surprised. _'…Eh…?'_

Then suddenly, a sharp intense pain erupted inside his chest.

 _'!?'_

He fell on his knees panting hard as the pain was incredibly powerful that his entire body nearly went malfunction, _'…What was that?'_ He couldn't think out any answer as he needs to save Tonberry, slowly he stood up and continue walking toward the light while enduring this sharp pain, he has no idea what caused the sudden pain. _'…Hang on! Don't give yourself up!'_ He pushes his leg up and continues to push on despite the sharp pain is still emitting.

Enduring the pain while approaching to the light, he sees a building with an odd shape surrounded by mountain cliffs. It was like an operation base.

 _'…Some sort of base? For what purpose…?'_

After a long walk while enduring the pain, another shock of pain burst within him. This time he is unable to withstand the pain and fell onto the ground. Before he falls, he immediately turn his body around preventing Tonberry to get injured on the fall. And now, Kurasame is unable to move any part of his body, together with the snowstorm he slowly gets bury alive. _'...Damn it... I just woke up a while ago... and now... this...? Damn it...'_ _He then started to lose his consciousness, but he is using his last strength to stay his consciousness a little longer._

 _…_

 _'…I… cannot… fail… again…'_

 _…_

 _'…Again…?'_

 _…_

Enduring for few minutes, on his last sight before his consciousness slipping away, he hears something clear far from him despite in this fierce blizzard.

...

…

"Fou…! Fou! Fou!"

…

…

 _'…?'_

Then, he heard some footsteps, together with voices.

…

…

"D-doctor! Hurry! Fou found something!"

…

…

"I-I'm c-coming! I can't endure this weather!"

"Quit complaining!"

...

...

"...I-I can't believe it! A person came here just outside of Chaldea!? On foot!? Where did he come from!? A-and what is that green thing he's holding there...?"

…

 _'…Chal…dea…?'_

 _…_

"Just bring them inside! Doctor...! They're still alive!" The voice echoes. "…Hang in there…!"

…

"…He is in bad condition! We need to hurry before he suffers some serious frostbite! Quick you all, carry them inside!"

…

He felt his body is being lifted and carried by a group of people.

"It's a real miracle that he's alive despite in this harsh condition impossible to human!"

…

…

"Hang in there!"

A voice of a female and a voice of a male. The female one sounds like a young girl around 17, and the other male one sounds like around 30s issuing order. Footsteps of a lightweight girl, and some average males carrying him.

…

…

…

 _"…Kurasame…"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _'…Miwa…?'_

 **End of the Prologue**

 **(Note: There's a manga about Type-0 Side Story featuring Kurasame called Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: Ice Reaper, you can find it in Manga Rock site.]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, done the new chapter... I really should be going finish my other story. For some reason I spent more time for this than my other story.**

 **This story might have some errors due to my lack of knowledge about Fate series, so if you spot some error, please feel free to let me know so I could fix it. Enjoy.**

 **...**

 **Chaldea's Reaper of the Ice Blade**

 **Kurasame Susaya** , Commanding Officer of the **Class Zero** , last of the **Four Champions of Rubrum** from the **Dominion of Rubrum** in the world **Orience** , died for using Phantoma to hasten the summoning ritual along with the other Cadets, the Verbotan Eidolon Alexander while battling against the invasion of the imperial forces of **Milites Empire** at the Big Bridge close to Rubrumite-Militesi border.

Phantoma is the life essence of living being, using Phantoma to hasten the summoning ritual will cause the user to die.

In Orience, there were four major nations; **Dominion of Rubrum** , **Milites Empire** , **Lorican Alliance** , and lastly **Kingdom of Concordia**. These four major nations had been coexisted peacefully after a long war by signing up the peace treaty called **Pax Codex** , until recently, **Cid Aulstyne** , leader of Milites Empire, broke the Peace Code by sending his **White Tiger l'Cie** to attack other countries and collect all their crystals.

Dominion of Rubrum possess **Vermillion Bird Crystal** contain the power of magic.

Milites Empire possess **White Tiger Crystal** contain the power of weapons.

Lorican Empre possess **Black Tortoise Crystal** contain the power of shield.

Kingdom of Concordia possess the **Azure Dragon Crystal** contain the power of the dragon, and its ruler able to communicate with Soryu, a colossal dragon and a primus l'Cie.

Each of nations possesses a Crystal that grants every each of them a unique power but the cost for that power is the memory loss known as **l'Cie**. Humans were chosen by the Crystals, will become immortal that wields the power of the Crystal and will exert their will in the world. When a Crystal deems its **l'Cie's** use over, the user will enter into crystal stasis, trapping their soul inside the crystal.

Every l'Cie of Orience are branded and been given a Focus by the Crystal of their nation. It is inferred that l'Cie crystallize when they die, when they complete their given Focus, or, simply put, when the l'Cie has served their purpose given by the Crystal. A l'Cie stone can be found at the site where the l'Cie entered into stasis, and that stone contains all the l'Cie's final thoughts.

That includes every citizen of Orience who remain alive are forced to lose their memories of those who have died as the Crystals will erase all the memories of the dead from the living. For most, many were considered this as a blessing that allows them to move on without holding any attachment to someone or something that are unavoidably lost. Completely cutting off any relationship to the dead. However, there are still many that are fear death and being forgotten forever by others. It was a guarantee to lose their memories of the fallen.

And now, to Kurasame.

Fleeting in the darkness without any consciousness and any awareness. Slowly he regains his consciousness bit by bit.

 _'…Hm…?'_

He opens his eyelids slowly, navigating his eyes around him, and all he sees is darkness around him.

 _'…Where am I?'_

Then, he remembers his death.

 _'…Yes. I died, aiding Lady Caetuna to summon Alexander out. So… here must be the afterlife.'_

Suddenly, the darkness around him turned into bright room.

 _'!'_

Then, further in front of him, there is a group of people. He sees a group of young Agito Cadets.

 _'Are they… Cadets?'_

A sharp pain hit inside his mind.

 _"Argh!"_

Immediately hold his head with his right hand from that sharp pain, but that sharp pain makes him suddenly remember that those people in front of him were his old classmates back when he was younger. The Cadet Class three.

 _'…They are… my former classmates? I can't remember any of them… Yes… when a person dies, the others will lose their memories of the dead one… That's right… They were dead long time ago… in that cave. That time we were just supposed to have a guts challenge organized by Miwa…'_

Then, the moment he thought that name, he halted for a short moment.

 _'…Wait… Miwa…? That name… sounds familiar…'_

Then, three persons appeared standing in front of him, smiling at him as the top half of their faces are blurred. One of them has a skinhead, the middle tall one has a black hair, and lastly a girl with short black hair standing with them.

 _'…They seem… familiar… I feel like… I know them.'_

Then, slowly his memories are coming back to him, he then slowly able to remember them.

 _'…Wait… I know them… They're… my friends…!'_

One of the three persons' face starting to become clear, revealing that person is a skinhead teenager wearing a pair of glasses.

 _'…Kotetsu…!'_

Then, the person's face next to Kotetsu also started to become clear, revealing a black-haired teenager with red pupils and a goatee.

 _'…Guren…!'_

And, the last person's face besides Guren has becoming clearer, revealing a small teenage girl with short black hair.

 _'…Miwa…'_ A tear flows down from his left eye. _'…That's right… the four of us were the Four Champions of Rubrum…'_

Now, all of his memories of them, have returned. His sadness overflows as tears are flowing down for remembering all of his deceased friends. The day his classmates were killed in the cave during the Guts Challenge.

 _'…Everyone!'_

His tears won't stop flowing as all the memories of his friends are coming back to him. The grieve of losing his friends in his heart have been exposed. The emotions that were supressed are all burst out.

"…I wasn't able to save you all! It's all my fault!"

 _"No."_

Kurasame heard the voice from behind him, he turns his head around, seeing the deceased dark skin commanding officer of Rubrum stood there smiling at him.

"…C… Commander… Takatsugu…"

 _"It's not your fault, Kurasame. Do not harbour those grieves."_

 _"Get going, Kurasame."_ Guren told as he slaps on Kurasame's right shoulder.

"…?"

 _"Something big that awaits you ahead, they need your help."_

"What?" Guren suddenly fades away. "Guren?"

 _"Kurasame, you should be going."_ Kotetsu appeared beside Kurasame. _"This is just your beginning."_

"…What?" Kurasame is even more confused before Kotetsu fades away. "Wait!"

 _"Kurasame,"_ Miwa approached to Kurasame and gave him a hug. _"It's time to go."_ She then parts away from him.

"Wait! What are you talking about?!" Kurasame plead Miwa before she fades away in front of them, then everyone fades away one by one. Now leaving Kurasame alone, completely quiet. "…" Kurasame couldn't utter out any word as he is confused. Then, he heard footstep from behind him. When he turns around, everything went blank. Last thing he saw was, a woman.

…

…

 **Chapter 1**

 **Different world**

Kurasame awaken and pushed himself upward, with his shocked and sadden expressions, his tears flow out like from his dream. It was expected that he would shed tears as all the memories of him with his deceased friends are returned back to him, especially when the teenage girl Miwa, died on his arms saving his life.

"…" He grits his teeth grieving, "Miwa…"

…

 _"…Because I love you…"_

…

Those are Miwa's last words to Kurasame. He places his right hand onto his face, "…I'm sorry… Miwa… I did not realize your feelings back there…"

After Kurasame has finally calmed down, he then starts to look around the room where he is now, for him, it looks like a room for patient. He then seeing himself dressed in green patient outfit.

 _'…Where… is this? A hospital…? No, doesn't looks like a hospital.'_ His eyes are eyeing around this room, _'What place is this? Doesn't seems like any place in Orience I know.'_ He then began to recollect the memories from that 'dream' he had just now. _'…Just now that dream… something appeared brightly just after Miwa and others faded away… What was that?'_

Then, he snapped out of his thought as he heard the automatic door opened.

"!"

"Oh. Our patient has finally awoken." Kurasame looks at the direction where the voice came from, it was a guy dress in white like a doctor entered through door with a cup of coffee and walk toward to desk. "Luckily when we found you, you weren't suffered any frostbite on any part of your body. It's quite a miracle. Otherwise we would have to amputate any part that have been frostbitten." He told about Kurasame's condition as he placed down his cup of coffee.

"…You're?" Kurasame asks.

"Oh, I'm a Doctor, **Doctor Romani Archaman**. The head of Medical Department." The doctor introduced himself. "Here is the infirmary and we found you just outside of **Chaldea**."

"…Chaldea?"

"…What? You don't know Chaldea?" Doctor Romani asks.

Kurasame shook his head, "Sorry, I don't know anything about this place. Didn't get a chance to thank you properly, Doctor." Kurasame apologizes. _'…I have never heard of Chaldea… Where exactly am I?'_

"No no, it's alright. It's Mash you supposed to thank, she's the one who saved you." Doctor Romani said. _'…Did he come here without knowing the existence of Chaldea?'_

"Mash?"

"Oh, she will be here soon." Doctor Romani answered. "She was the one brought your pet here."

"…!" Kurasame immediately realized and he starts look around him, his companion Tonberry isn't with him.

"Don't worry about your pet. He, I think, is with Mash as she brought him out eating." Doctor Romani ensures. "You've been sleeping for three entire days."

"…" Kurasame sighed in relief knowing that Tonberry is alright now. After all, the old lady of Concordian entrusted Tonberry to him to look after that he couldn't forget. "…!" The moment he thought about the old lady, the original owner of the Tonberry, he is now able to remember all of his 'erased' memories due to the crystal from his world. _'…Oh yeah… I had a dream. A dream about my classmates, my former instructors, and my… friends… Kotetsu, Guren, Miwa… I am now able to remember them and all my former classmates.'_

Then, they heard the sound of an automatic slide door opened. Both doctor and Kurasame look at the direction, seeing Kurasame's companion Tonberry rushed in, and then a fluffy white creature rushed into and then they both start chasing each other in this room as they are playing together.

"Hey Fou!" Doctor Romani surprised by their entrance.

"?" Kurasame wondered what is that white fluffy creature that playing with Tonberry.

"Fou! Stop chasing him!"

They heard a girl shouted. "Fou! Stop chasing him around! He's still not fully recovered!" Afterward, the girl rushed into the room.

Something happened to Kurasame the moment he sees the girl walk in for the first time, he is stunned when the person entered into the room is…

…

"…Miwa?"

…

…

 **End of the Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**This story might have some errors due to my lack of knowledge about Fate series, so if you spot some error, especially my grammar since I'm very bad at it, please feel free to let me know so I could fix it. Enjoy.**

 **Chaldea's Reaper of the Ice Blade**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Chaldea**

 **…**

Something happened to Kurasame the moment he sees the girl walk in for the first time, he was stunned when he thought he sees Miwa entered into the room.

 _'…Miwa?'_ He immediately rubs his eyes with the back of his left hand as he thought he was hallucinating, he then looks back at the girl, the sight become clearer as the girl wasn't Miwa, it was the girl that saved him. The pink haired girl with glasses. _'…Did my eyes play a trick on me?'_

"Oh," The pink haired girl noticed Kurasame awakes. "Thank goodness you're awake." The pink haired girl said as she feels glad.

"…I heard it from Doctor here you're the one who saved us." Kurasame said. "…Thank you." The Tonberry immediately rushes toward to Kurasame and hugged him, "Hey there. Glad to see you alright."

"You have no idea." Doctor Romani said. "This little one here was worried to death about you. He was the first one to awake as his injuries weren't so severe compare to yours."

"…Really." Kurasame said as he pats on Tonberry's head.

"Still… What is that thing?" Doctor Romani asks. "A lizard?"

"…" Kurasame needs to think for an explanation as he immediately realized that this is not the world he knows the moment Doctor Romani ask about the creature. "…Well, he's a companion. Sorry, I have a reason I can't explain this, doctor." Tonberry moves away from Kurasame and sat beside him. _'…They don't know Tonberry. Does that mean this world is not Orience?'_

"…Oh well… it's alright then. As long it's not threatening." Doctor Romani said. "To be honest I have never seen something like this other than Fou."

"Fou fou!" The while fluffy creature barks at Doctor Romani.

"That's pretty rude to say that, doctor." The pink haired girl scolds the doctor.

"Oh, alright alright, sorry Mash. Gosh, I feel like I'm a bad character from some novel…" Doctor Romani apologized. "Sorry for my bad habit, it just that I have to take precaution."

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mash, Mash Kyrielight." Mash introduced herself before she kneeled down and picked the white fluffy creature up. "And this here is Fou."

"…I'm Kurasame, Kurasame Susaya." Kurasame introduced himself. "And this here is Tonberry."

"Fou!" Fou greets as he jumps down.

"Hello." Mash friendly greets onto Tonberry as she waves her hand.

"Oh, you're a Japanese." Doctor Romani immediately assumed his race from his name.

"…Sorry?" Kurasame confused.

"Let me ask you another thing, what were you two doing in the **Antarctica**?" Doctor Romani asks again as he ignored that confusion.

 _'…Antarctica… must be the name of this snowy mountain region.'_ Kurasame thought. "…I'm sorry… I can't exactly remember how I ended up in this mountain." He answered. "By the way, what is this Chaldea?"

"…" Both Mash and Doctor Romani looked at each other.

"Is this your first time hearing the name 'Chaldea', Kurasame-san?" Mash asked.

"…I'm sorry, this is my first time hearing that name." Kurasame replied. "And, for me, this place looks like some sort of a facility. What are you all doing in this building in the middle of this snowy mountain?"

Doctor Romani scratches his head first, "Well…"

"Kurasame-san, I'm very sorry to say this. We have no oblige to tell you the detail of this place." Mash said.

"…Because I'm a stranger to you all, right?" Kurasame said.

"…Also, we brought you in here without knowing your identity." Doctor Romani continues.

"…So, I'm a fugitive or a prisoner?" Kurasame said.

"No. Well… actually erm… No." Mash said. "We just don't know your identity yet."

"I took the liberty to take a strand of your hair and check onto your identity through DNA, there was no information about you in database. Seems like you came out of nowhere." Doctor Romani said.

 _'…The way they explain, their technology could be as same as Milites Empires' technology.'_ Kurasame thought, "…Believe me. It's a long explanation." He said. "I was looking for a shelter for my companion here. Then, I fainted after a long suffering, and then, you two came."

"Hm… I see."

Then, they see Fou suddenly jumps onto the bed and jumped onto Tonberry.

"Hey! Fou! Don't disturb Berry-kun!" Mash scolds.

 _'…Berry-kun…?'_

"Fou! Fou!" Fou stopped for a while and stares at Kurasame.

"About Fou, he's a privileged life-form that allowed to freely walk around Chaldea." Mash explains. "Sometime he always rushes off somewhere alone."

"Privileged life-form huh…" Kurasame said.

"Well, Fou was the first one to sense you two outside and summon a rescue." Mash explains. "He has a keen sense."

"…" Kurasame stares at Fou and brought his hand and pat onto Fou, and Fou doesn't even flinch at him as he likes Kurasame. "…Thank you, Fou. For saving us both."

"Now that Fou has a new friend to play with." Doctor Romani said. "At least we now know that you're not a bad person, Kurasame-san."

"…What doctor means is that you're not some kind of terrorist." Mash said as she approaches to Tonberry and gently patting on Tonberry's head. "When we brought you two here, doctor examined your condition and you seem to have suffered a pain in your chest, but he couldn't find out the source of your pain there."

"Your condition was severe, but after some rest, your condition right now should be in stable." Doctor Romani continues. "Also, luckily that time Tonberry wasn't in critical condition, probably because you kept him under your uniform as temporal shelter the whole time."

"…I see." Kurasame said.

"Also, Mash has taken care of your uniform there." Doctor Romani mentioned.

"…Oh." Kurasame said before he looks at Mash, "Thank you."

"By the way, I want to ask about your uniform." Doctor Romani said. "I have examined the design of your uniform. No matter how I look at your uniform, the design is definitely look like some sort of a military design, and it's not a design I have seen before, and it's quite unique."

"And because of that, we have to put you under surveillance under director's orders." Mash said. "I'm sorry, Kurasame-san, we just have to follow orders from higher-up."

"…It couldn't be help then." Kurasame said. "I came here with no ill intention. As long as Tonberry is alright, I don't mind being thrown in jail. After all, I was entrusted to take care of him from an old lady." He remembers the day the old lady died in the cabin in **Concordia** during a fight.

Both Doctor Romani and Mash immediately understand what he means. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Doctor apologized. "I best not to ask what military you from."

"…It's alright." Kurasame forgives while patting on Tonberry's head. "We've been together for years. It'll be trouble for me if something happens to him."

"Since Kurasame-san is awake, I go get your uniform back." Mash said before she exits out the infirmary.

"By the way." Doctor Romani said as he points his finger toward to Kurasame's face, the burned skins on his cheeks. "When I was treating you, I had a feeling that I am not allowed to treat those burn marks on your face, were those injuries something special?"

"…" Kurasame touches his cheeks where those burn marks are, these marks were inflicted by one of his best friends, Kotetsu, the brain of the Four Champions of Rubrum. "…You could say so. These marks serve as my reminder."

"…I see." Doctor Romani understands what Kurasame means.

The door opened, seeing Mash walks in with Kurasame's uniform together with his black mask. "Here, Kurasame-san."

…

Later, Kurasame has finished don up in his Dominion of Rubrum military outfit, donning his mask on. "…" He couldn't help but have an odd feeling now, a feeling of nostalgic even though in his mind he died not long ago.

"Hm? Something's wrong with your uniform?" Doctor Romani asked.

"No. It's nothing." Kurasame shook his head before he takes his mask off.

"Say… Kurasame-san," Doctor starts, "…Are you a human?"

"…?" Kurasame gave his confused expression from that odd question, "…What question is that?"

"Doctor?" Mash was confused as well.

"Ah, sorry sorry, forget what I ask." Doctor Romani apologized. "As we were saying, we're unable to help you right now."

"From now, you have to stay in this infirmary and you cannot go out from this room. This is an order from the director of Chaldea." Mash said. "I'm sorry, Kurasame-san."

"…I forgive you all. After all, I came here without any knowledge about this place." Kurasame said. "And we would be dead already if it weren't you two, together with Fou. So, I have the right not to cause any trouble from now. Tonberry and I will obediently stay in this room until further notice."

"Hm…" Doctor Romani can easily trust on Kurasame's words. After all, Fou is a creature that rarely attach to others that trust Kurasame. "In that case, I need to go to do my work. Otherwise the director will skin me alive." Doctor Romani immediately dash away from the room.

 _'…Compare to Kazusa, this doctor's an easy-going type of person.'_ He then looks at Mash, "…Who's the director?" Kurasame asked.

" **Olga Marie Animusphere**." Mash started. "She's the daughter of the founder of Chaldea. Oh, since Fou really like you, I guess it should be fine to explain this to you about Chaldea."

"…I'll try my best to understand every single part of your explanation then." Kurasame said. _'Since I'm not from this world.'_

Mash nodded, "…Chaldea is a research facility and observatory that gathers researchers with great knowledge, from sorcery to science, all for the purpose of continuing the history of humankind for as long and strong as possible. Our top researchers have developed **CHALDEAS** , a global environmental model."

"Global environmental model?" Kurasame said. "So, it's like, a simulation?"

Mash nodded, "It's more advanced. It was proposed that planets had souls, so this miniature Earth was replicated to reflect that soul. As long as the light of civilization burns in Chaldeas, humanity is guaranteed to last at least for another one hundred years."

 _'…So, this facility is to observe the future of humanity?'_

"But then, the light has suddenly begun to die." Mash continues. "If the light disappears, that means civilization will come to an end." Mash then looked at Kurasame with her serious expression, "According to our observations, the human race becomes extinct in December 2016."

"…Extinct?" Kurasame said.

"A close examination of the information has revealed a new abnormality." Mash continues. "…That's Spatial Singularity F."

"…Singularity?"

"We discovered from 2004 to 2016 CE, there was a suburban city in Japan that was an 'unobservable area' and did not exist in history." Mash continues.

 _'…I'll assume this 'Japan' is a country.'_ Kurasame thought.

"Chaldea assumed this is the cause of humanity's extinction, and proposed the **Rayshift** experiment to the United Nations, which received approval." Mash continues to explain.

"…What is this Rayshift?" Kurasame asked.

"Rayshift is a technology that turns human into Spiritrons before sending them back into the past in order to intervene in some certain events." Mash explained.

"Sending them into past? Is that even possible?"

"To put it simple, imagine it you enter into a machine that allow you to travel through time." Mash said. "By this means, with this technology, we can transfer to the past to investigate the source of the problem that cause the future's disappearance and eliminate it"

"…" Kurasame couldn't help but to feel impressed of their technology. _'…The technology is more advanced than my world. Perhaps even more advanced than the technology in Milites Empire.'_

"And that sums up the entire definition of Rayshift, which Chaldea is currently organizing." Mash ends the explanation.

"…To be able to travel back into time. It's really an amazing feat for humanity." Kurasame said.

"Were you… awed?" Mash asked.

"…You could say so." Kurasame said. _'…Their technology is far more advanced here than Orience…Travelling back to past huh… No, changing the past will alter the present time. One must learn to accept the past to move forward.'_

Then, the sound of the automatic door opened, they look at it, seeing a plum colour long-haired man dressed in both matching viridian coat and topper hat entered in, and his eyes appeared to be closed. "Ah, there you are, Mash Kyrielight. I was looking for you everywhere."

"Professor Lev." Mash responded.

"So, this is where you are, helping our patient here?" The man said as he approaches before he looks at Kurasame. "So, Mister, I heard from Doctor Romani. How's your condition now?"

"…I'm alright now." Kurasame replied. "And you are?"

"I'm Lev Lainur, I'm one of the engineers here." Lev Lainur introduced himself to Kurasame. He then took a look at Tonberry, "…And this little one here is…?"

"Tonberry. My companion." Kurasame answered, "I'm Kurasame Susaya."

"Kurasame Susaya-san, nice to meet you." Lev greets.

"Likewise."

"Kurasame-san, Professor Lev was the one introduced the CHALDEAS." Mash said.

"…The global environmental model?"

"Oh? Mash, you filled him some information?" Lev asked.

"Ah, yes." Mash nodded.

"…It's not her fault. I was the one who asked her since I don't know anything about Chaldea." Kurasame said.

"No no, I'm not angry at all, Susaya-san." Lev said, "To be honest, I find that quite intriguing to see Mash rarely speaks openly, especially you. Mash, what brings you to speak openly?"

"…Well… I see Kurasame-san is quite… friendly and… approachable, compare to others." Mash answered.

"Friendly and… approachable?" Lev said. "I see. Mash. If you compare to other Masters, well, they're really tense and kind of releasing an unfriendly vibe around them. Probably most of them are from powerful families that have been around for many centuries."

"…Other masters?" Kurasame asked.

Lev then remembered back his objective, "Oh yeah, I came here to fill you something, Mash Kyrielight. It's about time for the Master briefing to start. Come quickly to the Command Room."

"Master briefing?" Kurasame asked.

"Oh, well, to put it simple. It's a briefing from the Director Olga Marie Animusphere to all the master candidates here for their objective." Lev explains. "They're all recently recruited from all over the world, so it's required the director to give them a good solid briefing before they begin their first mission."

"I see." Kurasame just nodding even though he has no idea the objective. He can easily assume that the objective is probably to secure and eliminate the singularity after being informed by Mash. Therefore, he doesn't need to know about this place until he finds out why or how he is still alive and why ended up in this place.

"Kurasame-san, we have to go now." Mash politely bows at Kurasame.

"It's alright." Kurasame forgives her before Mash and Lev both exited out the room.

Then, Fou leaves as well, leaving Kurasame and Tonberry alone in the room.

"…" Kurasame stares at his hand, the fact that he remembers every single person that he knew in his memories that were dead have something to do with the Vermillion Bird Crystal from his world. _'…To begin with, how did I ended up being alive? I am positively sure that I died for contributing my Phantoma for Lady Caetuna in order to summon out Verboten Eidolon Alexander. By having the power from the crystal will lose the memories of the dead from the memory from the living. The fact that I remember every single deceased people in my memories, that means, the power of the Vermillion Bird Crystal is no longer bound on me…'_ He clenches his hand. _'Impossible… let me try to test it out.'_

While thinking that, he then tests it out by trying to bring out the most basic magic. Trying to minimize the damage, he will use the weakest ice magic by casting it out from his left hand. Then, awhile later, his hand is trembling, in fear.

"…" Tonberry stares at Kurasame worryingly.

Kurasame is gritting his teeth as he couldn't hide his shocked expression, _'…My hunch… was right… I am unable to use any magic…'_

…

…

 **End of the Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**This story might have some errors due to my lack of knowledge about Fate series, so if you spot some error, especially my grammar since I'm very bad at it, please feel free to let me know so I could fix it. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Final Fantasy Type-0/Agito XIII and Fate series.**

 **…**

 **Chaldea's Reaper of the Ice Blade**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Trouble**

 **…**

"…" Tonberry stares at Kurasame worryingly.

Kurasame's hand is trembling, _'…I can't use any magic… This world is definitely not Orience. I've been completely cut off from the power of the crystal.'_ For the first time he felt so powerless without the power of the Vermillion Bird Crystal that has the power of the magic. "…I feel so… useless now." He then sees Tonberry shook his head to disagree of what he said. "…" Staring at Tonberry, he sighed as he calmed down and then pats on Tonberry's head. "…Yeah, it's pointless to worry about that now…" He said. _'…Let's hope nothing bad happen later.'_

Back in the day, he was the strongest Cadet that easily take out an entire army of Milites Empire. But, with the all Four Champions of Rubrum together, no armies could stop them.

He thinks about the Cadets from Class Zero, as their commanding officer, he couldn't help but to think. _'…Wondering how Class Zero are now… are they able to complete their task? Should be alright to them. After all, they're not weak as I am. Still, how are they now?'_ He then looks at Tonberry, "…Well, do you miss the others?"

"…" Tonberry nodded his head.

"Well, me too." He agreed before he closes his eyes. His mind is now drifted with many memories of his life in Orience that he lost track of time. The time he spent with his friends Guren, Kotetsu, Miwa, and others during his Cadet life. _'…If I see them again… I will apologize to them properly…'_ Then, the automatic door opened, he then snapped out of his thought before seeing Doctor Romani entered into the infirmary. "Something happened?"

"Let me take a break here…" Doctor Romani said as he rushes inside with a large piece of cake on plate, together with some biscuits, and a cup of tea, "…I need to slack for a while. I'm exhausted." He sat down and start eating his cake.

"…You're the head of the Medical Department. If someone seeing you slacking here, your reputation will be tarnished." Kurasame said.

"Aw c'mon Kurasame-san," Doctor Romani said while eating, "Even a doctor like me need some slacks. Besides… I'm not a great person, getting tarnished for this won't be a problem."

"…" For Kurasame seeing the way Doctor Romani behaves, it reminds him of Guren. Both of them like slacking. "…Well, I won't complain. Seeing you reminds me of a friend of mine."

"Oh? In what way?" Doctor Romani asked.

"Slacking."

"That hurts, Kurasame-san." Doctor Romani performs some expression before he proceeds to drink his tea.

"That's what makes you a human. After all, nobody is perfect." Kurasame said.

"Hm hm," Doctor Romani nodding his head while chewing, "You're right about that." After he swallows, he then takes two pieces of biscuit and give one to Kurasame. "Well, Kurasame-san, since you're just awake, your stomach must be empty by now." He then proceeds to give the other one to Tonberry. "Here you go, little one."

"…" Tonberry proceeds to accept the biscuit from Doctor and start eating.

"…Thanks." Kurasame then accept the biscuit to fill his stomach. "By the way, Doctor, what happen to your work?"

"Hm… well…" Doctor Romani scratches the back of his head, "…I was chased out by director."

"Hm? Why?"

"Well, she said, 'When I'm present there, every single one of the recruits will start slack off!'. That's why I was chased out." Doctor Romani said.

"To soften up the atmosphere huh."

"Then, all I could do was proceed to take any food I could find in cafeteria and come and hide to this room to eat while sulking." Doctor Romani continues before he takes another sip. "Since I have nothing to do right now, the **coffins** there could read any vital sign better than me."

 _'…Coffin? Is that a different term or just a name?'_ Kurasame thought, "Hmph. Must be tough to have a strict director around."

"Well then!" Doctor Romani stood up from his seat, "Since I have nothing to do right now, let's start our first friendship."

"…Hmph." After that, Doctor Romani began their conversation by first filling Kurasame the information about Chaldea.

…

…

"And that's sums up the entire Chaldea's structure. It was built six thousand meters above the sea level in these mountains, together with a basement workshop."

"Sounds like the director has planned everything from beginning." Kurasame said.

Before Doctor Romani could continue his explanation, his armband communication device started beeping as he received a call from someone. He placed down his cup of coffee and responds the call, a hologram image shows out and a picture of Engineer Lev Lainur displayed out the caller is Lev, "Hey Lev." He responded.

["Romani. The operation Rayshift will start shortly. Would you come here as well, just in case?"] Lev requests.

"…Did something happen?" Doctor asked.

["The Team A is ready, but the Team B are having some small abnormality issues with some of the people who aren't used to this."] Lev replied.

"…Since they're new recruits, it can't be help then. I'll give them an anesthetic." Doctor Romani told.

["Be quick."] Lev said. ["Right now, you should in the medical office after being shoved off by director, right? From there you should be arrived here in two minutes."]

 _'Hm…?'_

"Alright."

["…Don't be late."] Lev ends the call afterward.

"…Well, there goes my slacking time." Doctor Romani said.

"…Here is the infirmary, but not the medical office. You'll be in trouble later." Kurasame mentions.

"Oh Kurasame-san, trust me! I won't get in any trouble for being late a little." Doctor Romani said. "Besides, I've already gotten used to getting scolded by director. What's more, the Team A is a team that never have any issue before."

"Team A?"

"An expert team, and Mash is the leader of Team A." Doctor Romani said. "By the way, just now the person I was talking to…"

"Professor Lev, one of the engineers of the Chaldea." Kurasame said.

"You met him?"

"He entered here a while ago after you left the infirmary." Kurasame told.

"Oh. Still… calling himself an engineer huh? How humble of him." Doctor Romani said as he chuckles.

"Hm?"

"Well, he's actually a Mage that invented the telescope to observe CHALDEAS, the Near-Future Observation Lens, **SHEBA**." Doctor Romani said.

"Near-Future Observation Lens, SHEBA… that global environmental globe?" Kurasame said.

"Oh, did Mash inform you about that?" Doctor Romani asked.

"I think partially, since she left to the Command Room with Professor Lev." Kurasame said.

"Hm… then I can easily assume which part Mash has explained to you which saved me some time to explain." Doctor Romani said. "The Chaldea's former director was the one constructed the Rayshift's summoning system, and an academy called **Atlas Academy** was the one provided the **Spiritron Calculation Engine** technology to actualize the theory. Many talented people from all around the world have come together to make everything possible."

"…" Kurasame ponders of what Doctor Romani have explained. "Well, there's one thing I would like to comment about this place."

"Eh, what part?"

"…The security here is… weak. All of you didn't put me into a cell even though I'm a stranger here. You and Mash have trusted me a little too much. I have to agree to director, you will soften up any kind of atmosphere, that will give any recruit some bad habit. One moment when you drop your guard down, something will happen unexpectedly." Kurasame boldly told.

"Eh he he he…" Doctor Romani laughs a little nervously. "That would be impossible to happen."

"How old are these candidates?" Kurasame asked.

"…Quite young." Doctor Romani replied. "Between 16 to 25 years old."

"Do they have any experience before this?"

"Erm… what kind of experience?" Doctor asked.

"Fighting experience."

"Ah… no," Doctor Romani shook his head, "They're quite young, even from powerful families, they've never experienced some real combat experience."

This gives Kurasame a curious look, _'…If they don't have any fighting experience… then, what kind of mission they've been given to accomplish? And, how will they anticipate against enemy?'_

Doctor Romani stood up and walk toward to the door.

"Duty come first?"

"Yeah," Doctor Romani said, "…It's kinda pointless for an average doctor like me to be there on standby, but when they require me to present, I have to go." He then stopped for a while and turn around, "Kurasame-san, thanks for lending me your ear. Like what you said just now, I won't let my guard down."

"It's alright." Kurasame said.

"Kurasame-san, if only I could do something to help you right now, I could at least bring you back to your country Japan." Doctor Romani said. "You're a good person after all."

"…It's okay…" Then, the three of them heard a loud sound coming from deep down of this base, the lights are flickering before the lights out completely, everything has been swallowed by darkness. Then, the alarm siren sound triggered. _'…Explosion?'_

"…What the…?"

"…I heard explosion." Kurasame told as he stood up. Tonberry jumped down and landed on the floor.

"…Explosion? …No way!"

Then, they heard a warning announcement. Red siren light flashing through the entire room, giving them some visibility.

 **["Emergency. Emergency. Fires have broken out in the Central Power Station and the Central Command Room."]**

 **[Start Music: Hurry! – Final Fantasy 10]**

"Fires!?"

 **["Central Area's containment wall will activate in 240 seconds. All staff must evacuate from Gate 2 at once."]**

"…Command Room? That's where Mash and Professor Lev are." Kurasame told. "Doctor, where is this Command Room?"

 **["Repeat. Fires have broken out in the Central Power Station, and the Central Command Room."]**

"Director and the other candidates are there as well!" Doctor Romani said as he dashes out the infirmary. Kurasame and Tonberry both starts follow the doctor. "Kurasame-san! You two should stay in there!"

"Not a chance." Kurasame replied. "Lead the way."

"…" Doctor Romani has no time to retort, all he could do was to nod and head to the Command Room.

All the way to the Command Room, Kurasame couldn't help but feel slightly awe at the structure design of this whole base. Everything here was quite advanced compare to his home world. Since the power is out, they are unable to use the elevator which lead them to Command Room. Therefore, they have to use the alternative path.

 **…**

It took them few minutes to reach to their destination, running through a bridge leads to the Command Room. When they entered, they felt devastated to see the current situation in Command Room; the lights are out, collapsed rubbles from ceiling, fires are everywhere. The entire room is badly damaged.

"…"

Doctor Romani looked around the room, he could easily tell the situation, in front of them they see a giant floating globe surrounded with multiple spinning rings, the CHALDEAS, "…Only CHALDEAS is unharmed?"

"…Is that what Mash mention before? The Globe Environmental Model?" Kurasame said. They could see the CHALDEAS is still in functional state.

"…This whole mess must be a sabotage." Doctor Romani concluded.

"…Explosion. Someone must've placed explosives in this room beforehand." Kurasame told.

Then, they heard another announcement.

 **["Suspension of power output unit confirmed. Insufficient power generation."]**

"…!" Doctor Romani then look up at the Command Room, he could tell the Command Room is in bad damage, and there seems to be no one is operating there.

 **["Unable to switch to reserve power. Personnel, please manually switch to reserve."]**

"…Kurasame-san! I'll have to go to the basement power plant!" Doctor Romani told as he turns around and head toward to the entrance door.

"Wait, Doctor! It's too dangerous to go alone!" Kurasame warns.

"Even if it's dangerous, I cannot let the light of Chaldea went out!" Doctor Romani replied as he arrived at the automatic door. "This place is getting unstable, you two need to get out of here!" He then dashes ahead and the automatic door closed.

 **["Bulkhead closing in 180 seconds."]**

"…Sorry, doctor. I can't obey that." Kurasame then look at Tonberry, and Tonberry nodded. Kurasame then dons up his mask, "Let's go." They both start to look for any survivor.

 **["All remaining personnel in the central division, please evacuate from gate two immediately."]**

Running through huge blocks of concretes searching for any survivor, inside his mind there is someone he is worry about, it's Mash. As the one saved him and Tonberry from the verge of death. Even without the power of magic from crystal, his combat capabilities are still intact with him as he easily jumps across huge concrete blocks while his eyes are surveying his surroundings.

Both Kurasame and Tonberry stumbled across oddly mechanical pillars, but when he gets closer to one of them, he could see each of these have human, and all of them are unconscious.

Kurasame examines the machine's condition and as well as person inside on each of them, "…They're all unconscious, probably while operating the explosion must've knocked everything in mess." Then, he remembers Doctor Romani had mentioned about **coffins** , "Are these the coffins doctor mention? I don't know how these machines work, best not to mess around." They then continue their search. _'…What is this unease feeling?'_

 **[Music end]**

Because of unexpected attack, all of the staff of Chaldea in the Command Room were caught in close distance of explosion and died, while some of them are knocked out from the blast. Unbeknownst to Kurasame and Tonberry, the operation Rayshift system that were running is still operating despite from the explosion.

 **["Rayshift system transferring to final stage."]**

In the Command Room, the Rayshift system automatically setting the time and location.

 **["Coordinates: January 30th, 2004 CE. Fuyuki, Japan."]**

Ignoring the announcement, Kurasame and Tonberry continue to find any survivor, then.

"…Kyuu… kyuu…"

They heard Fou's worried voice not far from them.

 **["Laplace conversion protection in place."]**

"Kyuu kyuu…"

Without any hesitate, Kurasame and Tonberry are headed toward to the voice direction through rubbles and sea of flame.

 **["Additional factor frame towards the Singularity secured."]**

 **["Unsummon Program set."]**

The entire place has turned into like-mountain landscape, Kurasame and Tonberry running upward on higher ground to get a clearer view of entire area.

 **["Masters, please enter the final adjustments."]**

"…!" Kurasame and Tonberry found something. In front of them there is a giant block of concrete, and beneath it there is a person trapped under it, and they can hear Fou's voice coming from there. Kurasame could see the person has a distinctive pink hair that is easy to recognize, it was the girl in glasses. "…Mash." Kurasame immediately run toward to Mash, follow up Tonberry.

…

Fou then sensed someone coming toward them, Mash meanwhile is still conscious but suffered serious injuries. She then noticed Kurasame and Tonberry arrived.

"…Kurasame-san…?"

Kurasame and Tonberry arrived beside them. "…!" Kurasame couldn't help but instantly felt grieve and despair the moment he sees Mash's current condition. Beneath the concrete block, he could see Mash's puddle of blood is flowing out. Any normal human being would have died for losing that amount of blood.

"…" Tonberry felt hopeless.

"…No." Kurasame couldn't hold back his emotion as he tries to lift the boulder up with his strength alone. But, the moment when his hands touch the concrete block, it torches his hands even with his gloves on as the entire block is already in high temperature state due to the scorching flame beside. But, he doesn't back away. "…Dammit!" Despite the torching block that could melt away the skin, Kurasame still won't stop trying to lift the block.

"…Kura…same-san… You need… to get away…"

"…Be quiet. Save your strength!" Kurasame told while lifting the block. Unfortunately, with his strength he barely able to lift the block. "…I won't let you die!"

"…" Tonberry stay beside Mash.

"…" Mash stares at Tonberry before she looks at Kurasame struggling to free her from the concrete block. "…Kurasame-san, please… just run. It's imposs…"

"I told you to save your strength!" Kurasame retorts as he is unable to hide his emotion. _'…If I still have my magic with me, I would've healed her injuries before crushing this block!'_

After the incident where the three of his friends from Champions of Rubrum died, he had changed a lot from the cool and energetic attitude become cold and calm attitude. During his time as instructor in Akademeia, he has a very calm and stern demeanour and quite famous among the instructors in Akademeia due to his combat prowess and powerful magical power he had.

 _'…Dammit!'_

Then, they all heard some sounds, and then a male A.I voice started an announcement, but Kurasame doesn't stop.

 **["Warning to observation staff. CHALDEAS' condition has changed."]**

"…!" Mash then look up at the CHALDEAS global environmental model just in front of them, the entire globe has turned into burning ball of fire like a sun.

 **["SHIVA's near-future observational data will be overwritten. The survival of the human race on Earth for the next 100 years cannot be confirmed."]**

That announcement has caused Kurasame to halt, "…What?"

 **["The future of humanity cannot be guaranteed."]**

Mash was surprised, "…CHALDEAS is…"

Then, a female A.I voice started an announcement.

 **["Central bulkhead will now be sealed."]**

They all heard the only entrance to this room is locked down by several doors of iron.

 **["Commencing interior cleansing in 90 seconds."]**

Kurasame, Tonberry, Mash, and Fou. The four of them are trapped inside this room, and there is no other way for them to escape out from this room, and it's impossible to contact any outside, "…" Kurasame then continues to try to lift the concrete block.

Mash felt guilty for involving both of them into this mess, "…Kurasame-san… Berry-chan… I'm sorry…"

"…I won't let you die… I failed to save my Instructor… I let my friends die… and I let Miwa die…" Kurasame said while lifting, his hands are bleeding and the torching concrete block has start burning his hands.

"…Miwa…?" Mash wondered.

"…I won't let you die."

"…" Mash is now know stopping Kurasame is pointless. "…It's alright, Kurasame-san…"

 **["Seeking qualified Masters… seeking…"]**

"Kurasame…-san…"

"…You saved both of us. …We cannot let you die."

"…Your hands… are bleeding."

"Don't worry about my hands…"

After a while, Kurasame's hands cannot endure the pain anymore as he moved away his hands from the torching concrete block, the skins on both of his palms and fingers are burnt. "…Dammit…" Cursing quietly of his self for unable to do something to this concrete block.

"…Kurasame-san… I…'ve always… wanted to see the blue sky…"

"…Huh?"

"…You can't see the sky at all… from here…" Mash said as she starts losing her strength.

Kurasame knew it's impossible to free her from this block with his current strength from the beginning without his magic. If he could bring out his iconic Ice Blade, he could easily slice this block into pieces without injure Mash, "…That is because… this base is built in snowy region which is impossible to see blue sky from here, right?" He joins the conversation.

"…" Mash couldn't help but agree to his statement as she gave a single nod.

"…We won't let you die, Mash. I don't know how long have you stayed in this base without going out." Kurasame said. "But, the blue sky can be seen from other places. You will see the sky with your own eyes, Mash. So, stay alive."

Mash looks at Kurasame's hands, his hands are injured, "…Kurasame-san… Can you… lend me your hand…?"

"…" Kurasame then brought his injured left hand forward and let Mash grabbed onto his left hand, "…I'm sorry, Mash… I am not strong enough… to save you…" Kurasame apologized. "…Why… god… why? Why did you treat her like this?"

"…That's… alright. I'm… glad that I am able to… talk openly…" Mash said.

Then, the entire place has become unstable as giant boulders started to fall, flames ravage viciously, the entire room is shaking violently as more ceiling blocks are collapsing and slamming the ground violently.

 **["…Potential master found. Setting the contact with the current available master… Unknown identity… Emergency… creating temporary identity… assigning… resetting contact with the current new master…"]**

Seeing himself helplessly to save Mash, blaming himself for his own incompetence. _'…Why, just why…? I failed to save Miwa, in front of me. And now, I failed to save Mash, in front of me. Again.'_ Clenching his right hand tightly expressing his anger, unable to think of the current situation. _'…To the gods in this world… Please, just let this innocent girl live.'_

 **["Starting Unsummon Program."]**

Everything is engulfed with flame. And, at that moment after the announcement, they all suddenly have lost their consciousness.

 **["Beginning Spiritron conversion."]**

In the midst of darkness, a torrent of blue energy wave spiralling.

 **["Rayshift beginning in 3… 2… 1…"]**

…

…

 **["All operations cleared. Beginning First Order verification."]**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 ***Nudge* *Nudge***

 ***Lick* *Lick***

 _'…?'_

Kurasame felt something just gently poke on his head while another is licking on his temple, as if something was trying to wake him up. Then, he gains his consciousness and slowly open his eyelids.

"…?"

He then notices both Fou and Tonberry stood just beside his head were trying to wake him up. "…" Kurasame felts a slight headache while pushing himself up. The headache subsides shortly later, he then noticing himself sitting in the centre of crossroad in the middle of a city. A ruined city to be precise.

Kurasame was surprised and puzzled at the same time, "…Where are we?"

…

…

 **End of the Chapter 3**


End file.
